Bruce Lee
Summary Bruce Lee (Chinese: 李小龍; born Lee Jun-fan, Chinese: 李振藩; November 27, 1940 – July 20, 1973) was a Hong Kong American martial artist, Hong Kong action film actor, martial arts instructor, philosopher, filmmaker, and the founder of Jeet Kune Do. Lee was the son of Cantonese opera star Lee Hoi-Chuen. He is widely considered by commentators, critics, media and other martial artists to be one of the most influential martial artists of all time, and a pop culture icon of the 20th century. He is often credited with helping to change the way Asians were presented in American films. Lee was born in Chinatown, San Francisco on November 27, 1940 to parents from Hong Kong and was raised in Kowloon with his family until his late teens. He was introduced to the film industry by his father and appeared in several films as a child actor. Lee moved to the United States at the age of 18 to receive his higher education, at the University of Washington, at Seattle and it was during this time that he began teaching martial arts. His Hong Kong and Hollywood-produced films elevated the traditional Hong Kong martial arts film to a new level of popularity and acclaim, sparking a surge of interest in Chinese martial arts in the West in the 1970s. The direction and tone of his films changed and influenced martial arts and martial arts films in the United States, Hong Kong and the rest of the world. He is noted for his roles in five feature-length films: Lo Wei's The Big Boss (1971) and Fist of Fury (1972); Golden Harvest's Way of the Dragon (1972), directed and written by Lee; Golden Harvest and Warner Brothers' Enter the Dragon (1973) and The Game of Death (1978), both directed by Robert Clouse. Lee became an iconic figure known throughout the world, particularly among the Chinese, as he portrayed Chinese nationalism in his films. He trained in the art of Wing Chun and later combined his other influences from various sources, in the spirit of his personal martial arts philosophy, which he dubbed Jeet Kune Do (The Way of the Intercepting Fist). Lee held dual nationality of Hong Kong and the United States. He died in Kowloon Tong on July 20, 1973 at the age of 32. Powers and Stats Tier: Memetic tier Name: Bruce Lee/Li Xiaolong/Lee Jun-fan Origin: Real Life Gender: Male Age: 32 at time of death Classification: Human/World's Best Martial Artist/Minor Deity Powers and Abilities: Super strength, super speed, super durability, super martial arts, super ventriloquism, ki/sensing, energy manipulation, flight, infinite willpower, and screaming Weaknesses: The UFC, fanboys, the Chinese mafia, boards that hit back, and being dead Destructive Capacity: Omniverse^3+ Range: Omniversal^3+ Speed: Omnipresent^3+ (No camera could ever capture his movements, but he is everywhere at once so it doesn't matter) Strength: Class Eleventy Billion^3+ Durability: Omniverse^3+ Stamina: Omniverse^3+ Standard Equipment: Nunchaku made of neutronium Intelligence: So intelligent he can count to a Googolplex in one second while out prep-timing Batman Notable Attacks/Techniques: -North Star Fist of Lingering Regret!: Bruce Lee screams violently and embeds his thumbs into Toei, two of the body's 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 pressure points. When Bruce removes his thumbs, the opponent has 1500 years in which to feel remorse for their sins, before dying of a peaceful death in their sleep. -Kamehamehamehamehamehame...: Bruce screams violently and charges up an Omniverse buster. Then says "lol" and kicks the opponent in the nuts. -Fatality!: Bruce Lee screams violently and jumps on his opponent, stomping them through the earth's core and destroying all of creation. -One Inch Punch: A single punch from an inch (Sometimes even a pico or femtometer away) will overkill a person Other Notable victories: Chuck Norris (that was just a movie, it is unknown if Bruce lee would beat him in real life) Morgen Freeman Notable losses: Goku (This was just a impersonator of Bruce lee who got defeated by Goku) The headache and cerebral edema that kills him Inconclusive matches: Fei Long (Never finished his fight with his younger twin since he died) Category:Memetic tier Category:God Category:Martial Artists Category:Real Life Category:Tier ∞ Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:GOd Category:Memes Category:Meme Category:Badasses Category:Asians Category:Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, There's always an Asian that's better than You Category:Strong enough to -∞ shot Z. Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki